Ancient Technology
Walkthrough To start this quest, A New Order must be completed. Speak to Sorine Jurad to begin the quest, she will explain that she has located a schematic that can provide a new upgrade or ammunition type for the crossbow. She asks the Dragonborn to retrieve it from a radiant location, typically a Dwarven Ruin or Bandit stronghold. The schematic is always located inside the boss level chest at the radiant location, sometimes guarded by a boss level enemy, such as a Bandit Chief. A Dwarven Haul note alongside various pieces of Dwemer metal can also be found inside the chest. Once the schematic has been obtained, deliver it to Sorine in return for a leveled piece of enchanted armor or weapon. She will also teach the Dragonborn how to craft the item, provided the corresponding smithing perk has been unlocked. This quest will repeat six times, and each instance will grant a single upgrade or ammunition type. Schematics Enhanced Crossbow Schematics Obtain first Enhanced Crossbow Schematic from a radiant location. Possible locations include: *Broken Helm Hollow *Embershard Mine *Fort Fellhammer *Gallows Rock *Halted Stream Camp *Kagrenzel *Nchuand-Zel *Robber's Gorge *Treva's Watch *Stony Creek Cave *Swindler's Den *Broken Oar Grotto *Uttering Hills Cave *Valtheim Towers *Mzinchaleft Dwemer Exploding Fire Bolt Schematics Obtain Dwemer Exploding Fire Bolt Schematic from a radiant location. Possible locations include: *Embershard mine *Kagrenzel *Knifepoint Ridge *Orotheim *Treva's Watch *Gallows Rock *Bilegulch Mine *Lost Knife Hideout *Rift Watchtower *Robber's Gorge Dwemer Exploding Ice Bolt Schematics Obtain Dwemer Exploding Ice Bolt Schematic from a radiant location. Possible locations include: *Nchuand-Zel *White River Watch *Stony Creek Cave *Embershard Mine *Mzinchaleft *Uttering Hills Cave *Swindler's Den *Raldbthar Dwemer Exploding Shock Bolt Schematics Obtain Dwemer Exploding Shock Bolt Schematic from a radiant location. Possible locations include: *Broken Oar Grotto *Faldar's Tooth *Fort Fellhammer *Gallows Rock *Mzinchaleft *Raldbthar *Redoran's Retreat *Robber's Gorge *Treva's Watch Dwarven Crossbow Schematics Obtain a Dwarven Crossbow Schematic from a radiant location. Possible locations include: *White River Watch *Redoran's Retreat *Knifepoint Ridge *Kagrenzel *Orotheim *Stony Creek Cave *Gallows Rock *Mzinchaleft Enhanced Dwarven Crossbow Schematics Obtain a Enhanced Dwarven Crossbow Schematic from a radiant location. Possible locations include: *Halted Stream Camp *Nchuand-Zel *Broken Oar Grotto *Raldbthar *Valtheim Towers *Redoran's Retreat Journal Bugs * The questmarker will point towards Stony Creek Cave instead of Kagrenzel. Even inside Kagrenzel, the quest marker will point outside. Entering Stony Creek Cave from the Kagrenzel side and then returning to Kagrenzel will correct the quest marker. * For unknown reasons, the schematic may appear in a chest within a chamber just off of the main path inside Stony Creek Cave, not in the Falmer chest at the end (or beginning) of Kagrenzel. This may be a result of entering Kagrenzel by Whirlwind Sprinting through the waterfall in Stony Creek, finding the Falmer chest empty and then returning to Stony Creek. * Since the quest can point anywhere it may also point in the direction of the quest location Mzinchaleft, the Dwarven ruin instead and point to a chest next to the stairway in the last room, confusing most people as there is no way to open the door that can be seen inside the room. *Sometimes the item will glitch to Mzinchaleft Gatehouse in a chest that you cannot get to unless you send your companion to retrieve the items in the chest. *Sometimes the "What can I do to help?" may disappear from Sorine Jurard's dialogue, making it impossible to obtain the quest. * If all 6 Ancient Technology quests are completed before finishing the main Dawnguard questline, when obtaining side quests from Sorine, Florentius or Gunmar, a permanent, impossible objective will appear telling you to aid Sorine. * While searching for schematics in Broken Oar Grotto, Serana was completely unable to leave the grotto once she enters. As she insists on accompaning you and will not obey dialogue options to wait or part ways. This makes the remaining main quest line unadvancable once she enters the grotto. Some player experience indicates that this problem may be limited to the grotto. * The quest marker inside Nchuand-Zel will point towards the Nchuand-Zel Armory, but once inside it will point back out to Nchuand-Zel. Once outside it will point back in again. Entering and exiting the armory does not fix this. **Solution: follow the same path you would for the previous quest, The Lost Expedition. **Solution: enter and exit Nachuand-Zel completely many times. Appearances * Category:Dawnguard: Side Quests